Entre entrenamiento y recuerdos
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: Conociendo la profecía los Potter no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados, menos dejar que Harry la enfrentase sin preparación. Recordando vamos conociendo, el entrenamiento y la vida de la familia Potter. II parte de la serie "Criado por ¿los Potter?"


**_Nada me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan es de JKRowling._**

 ** _¡Lean las notas al final!_**

* * *

 _1 de Septiembre de 1991; Expreso de Hogwarts; Estación de King Cross._

Miraba a su familia alejarse, bueno, él se estaba alejando de hecho. El tren se estaba alejando de la estación, en realidad. Draco y Neville estaban sentados a su lado, agitando sus manos junto con él en señal de despedida. Esperaba que Susan, Hannah y Ron llegaran pronto, habían acordado reunirse en el Expreso de Hogwarts si es que no alcanzaban a verse en la mañana. Todos sabían que al menos Ron no llegaría, los Weasley jamás llegaban antes de lo acordado a un lugar.

Mientras veía a su Abuela volverse más pequeña en la distancia y cuando ya no podía escuchar a sus adorablemente irritantes sobrinos, volvió la atención a sus amigos. Al parecer mientras él se distraía mirando por la ventana Hannah y Susan habían entrado al compartimiento.

-¡Harry!¡tanto tiempo sin vernos!-el saludo habitual y exuberante de Hannah lo hizo sonreír. No había visto a las chicas por un poco más de mes, desde su celebración de cumpleaños para ser exactos.

-Hannah, Susan-respondió, aún después de tantos años como amigos sin saber como responderle a la rubia niña.

-Harry- su murmurado nombre como saludo no fue sorpresa-Susan recién despertaba cerca del almuerzo y antes de eso o murmuraba o soñaba despierta-pero el posterior abrazo si. Con torpeza correspondió al abrazo de la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo estuvo su verano? Pasé el mío con mis Abuelos en Escocia, estaba todo tan bonito y verde. Lamente mucho que no pudieran venir, pero Mamá dijo que ustedes ya tenían algo planificado y...-sabía que Hannah hubiera seguido hablando por horas-ella tenía la maravillosa habilidad de hablar sin tener que detenerse a respirar-si no fuera porque Susan pusó una de sus pecosas manos sobre su boca.

-Hannah,¿qué dijo tu mamá?-la autoridad en la voz de la pelirroja él sabía lo había aprendido de su Tía Amelia.

-¿Que dejará que el resto respondiera a mis preguntas?-preguntó con timidez inusual la niña rubia miel.

-Ajá-

-Um-la pequeña rubia murmuró cruzando los brazos, frunciendo el ceño-¿Neville?

-Mi Abuela y yo pasamos agosto con el tío Algie en Noruega, estaba helado a pesar de ser verano. ¡Pero-su mejor amigo se enderezó de un brinco, agregando entusiasmo a sus palabras- encontramos esta planta! Parece un helecho común, pero en la noche...

-Si,si Longbottom-giró los ojos para ver al único que tenía tan altanero tono, Draco. Que extrañamente se había mantenido en silencio durante el trayecto- una planta que bla,blá. Pasé mi verano en Francia, París exactamente. Mamá nos llevó a Lyra y a mi, Papá no podía llegar. Tenía cosas del trabajo que hacer- luego el rubio hizo un ruido de incredulidad que daba a entender su desagrado por la situación.- París es hermoso. Las luces de noche, a pesar de ser muggles, son tan...bonitas y brillantes. Y en los bosques de Francia se dice hay Ninfas y Dríades, no las fuimos a ver porque Lyra se duerme muy temprano y todos saben que las Ninfas solo salen de noche, pero si vimos hadas. Y no esas hadas que tío Sirius trae para Navidad, sino de las hadas de luz de sol, ya sabes las hadas inteligentes, las que hablan y todo- para el final de su discurso el rubio estaba casi vibrando en su asiento.

-¿y tu Susan?-preguntó, hablando después de un largo tiempo. Debía admitir que su entrenamiento si había cambiado su forma de ser, Barty tenía razón al advertirle. Hace un par de años al no ver a sus amigos por un par de días los habría llenado de preguntas, ahora prefería escucharlos y luego él hablar.

-Tía pidió unos días del Departamento y visitamos las propiedades Bones de Inglaterra, fue interesante y las bibliotecas estaban tan llenas, aunque descuidadas-la pelirroja alta exclamó, su afición era la lectura, aunque pocos fuera de su grupo selecto de amigos lo sabía- ¿tu verano, Harry?

-Mmm. Pues bien, Akira y 'Bastan estaban inquietos, más de lo usual. Lo pasamos en la casa. Barty pidió unos días libres del Departamento, Sirius y Remus cerraron la tienda también. A parte de eso no hicimos nada interesante, en realidad.

-Bueno.-lo que sea que Susan estaba por decir fue truncado por la ruidosa llegada de los hermanos Weasley. Al frente las pecosas caras sonrientes de Fred y George los saludaban. Detrás de ellos casi oculto por la altura de sus hermanos estaba Ron, con el ceño fruncido por la exuberancia de los gemelos -o por un broma que estos le hayan hecho, no estaba tan seguro. Parado tras los tres menores con la cara impasible y la espalda recta se hallaba Percy, y si sus ojos no lo engañaban en su pecho estaba la insignia con la brillante P y el escudo de Gryffindor.

-Fred, George-saludó, dándoles un apretón de manos. Ni loco se acercaba demasiado a los Bromistas, no gracias- Ron-abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, el pelirrojo no había podido ir a su cumpleaños así que no lo había visto en mucho tiempo- Percy, felicitaciones- estrechó la mano del muchacho de lentes, a pesar de que Percy no era su Weasley favorito las felicitaciones eran sinceras. Se merecía ser Prefecto, era el único chico que sabía y respetaba cada regla de Hogwarts, aunque tampoco conocía a ningún otro chico de quinto año.

-Mi Señor Harrinski- con un arco burlón los gemelos respondieron como una sola persona. Desde que supieran-hace ya varios años- que su familia era de la aristocracia mágica y que él era el único heredero lo habían molestado con la reverencia y el título, el apodo era nuevo eso si.

-¡Hola, compañero!-el alegre saludo-junto con el _gallito*-_ de Ron, más el golpe que este se dio contra el asiento lo hizo darse cuenta que su amigo había crecido, _de nuevo._ Estaba más alto que él, y eso que se había pegado su estirón en el último mes. Maldición, al parecer Ron siempre tendría más altura que la suya.

 _-_ Harry, buenos días-el saludo pomposo, pero amable de Percy lo atrajo de sus meditaciones de vuelta al presente- Fred, George comportense- ordenó seriamente el adolescente, ignorando el burlesco "si, mamá" de los gemelos. Aunque les envió una mirada amenazante cuando estos se fueron diciendo que Lee –su mejor amigo al parecer- los esperaba- Ron, recuerda cambiar a tu túnica, ¿si?

-Si, Perce. Vete ya- gruñó de mal humor el preadolescente, irritado porque su hermano le ordenara frente a sus amigos. O eso suponía, Ron siempre se ponía así cuando sus hermanos estaban presentes en la misma habitación.

* * *

Horas más tarde apoyado en el hombro de Hannah, quien ni cuenta se daba de su peso estando tan absorta en su conversación con Draco y Ron, decidió que antes de tener que enfrentarse a Dumbledore y a sus molestos fans-tanto los suyos como los del anciano Director- tenía que hacer mínimo un repaso y ordenación de memorias-las bases de la Oclumancia-, porque no lo hacía desde hace un par de semanas, por lo tanto tenía recuerdos desordenados, más el efecto secundario de calmar la ansiedad que le provocaba la Clasificación.

Con la conversación de sus amigos como ruido de fondo Harry se hundió en su propia mente, su paisaje ía ordenar sus recuerdos desde los más recientes-lo que había sucedido después de su última vez ordenando memorias- a lo primero que pudiera recordar, pasando por cada memoria de su vida, aunque la mayoría de estas la parte consciente de su cerebro ni siquiera las consideraba memorias, ya que las había visto tantas veces en las diversas ordenaciones que había hecho que simplemente se las saltaba, ignorandolas.

* * *

 **Hola gente bonita,**

 **¡Pues sí, aquí está la segunda parte de "Criado por ¿los Potter?"!**

 **Dije que tendría esto la semana pasada, pero KHR! me secuestró y me soltó cuando tuve un dolor de cabeza, sorry.**

 **Y por si alguien no se dio cuenta avanzamos ocho años, así que retrocederemos mostrando de a poco los recuerdos-entrenamiento de Harry.**

 **En otros tema: cada dos semanas actualizaré este fic, entre medio Amor a Golpes y todas las semanas Musas & Espiritus.**

 ** _*gallito:_ es ese sonido raro que hacen los adolescente cuando están cambiand _o_ la voz, quizás digan que es muy pronto,pero uno de mis compañeros comenzó a cambiar la voz como a los diez.**

 **Cas, fuera**


End file.
